Real Parents
by XMyLifeIsADisasterX
Summary: Gin is her father but how  if she knew what will happen to her  ShinichixShiho
1. Chapter 1

Gin's Diary

* * *

><p>1001/91:

I just knew that my wife can't be pregnant, I was drunk the whole time.

While I was in the bar I saw british female , she had long brown hair but I didn't know her eyes colour because of her glasses.

11/10/92:

She was drunk more than I expected, I asked her whats wrong she.

Her: I saw my boyfriend with another woman.

We both got drunk ... _We didn't know that this point is going to change our lives._

17/10/92:

My wife wanted an adopted child and I did.

19/10/92:

I can't love my adopted child I want _my child_, not a kid that her parents abandoned her.

23/1/93:

I told _Elena_ about my problem.

She looked pale,I asked her whats wrong .

She was pregnant from me. My child.

She broke up withe her boyfriend and lived with me . I left my wife and her child that she wanted.

23/6/93:

_Shiho_ my daughters name .

12/10/93:

_Elena _had to return to her boyfried cus if she didn't he'd tell the FBI about us. She had to she took _Shiho_ and told him that she is _his_ daughter.

5/7/96:

We had orders from _That Person_ to kill him.

I didn't Know that _Elena_ was with him, but it was too late.

8/7/96:

I took _Shiho_ with me , she is very smart she knows many languages like English , Japanese , Spanish , Frens(c)h and now she is learning Germany , cus its her fathers language.

19/7/98:

_That Person _said that she has to know that she had a sister. No one knew that she was my daughter.

7/7/00:

My wife knew that Shiho is my daughter somehow.

7/8/00:

Fight.

7/9/00:

Fight

9/9/09:

Devorced her after she tried to tell _Shiho_ who I am.

28/5/11:

She is gone ,and I am too but I will never let others know that I lost someone important to me , if i knew that she would leave me if i killed her as-called her sister I wounldn't dare to touch her.

* * *

><p>Shiho never knew about it , but she will soon.<p>

Read and review + its Shinichi and Shiho the pairing so...

.


	2. Chapter 2

~School~

Ai was reading a book with her full concentration but there was an annoying voice that she tried as much as possible to ignore…. But she failed

"Ai-Chan!" Ayumi said .Ai let a big sigh.

"Hmm?" She answered coolly without even bothering looking at her.

"Um.. we are going today out with Conan-kun and the others do you want to come with us ?"

"I ..don't know I'm not in the mood to go outside. "

"Oh okay." Ayumi said with a low voice. She walked out from the class and looking for the others around the school until she found them, while walking towards them Conan shouted.

"Ah Ayumi how did it go?"

"She refused." Ayumi said. Conan could sense sadness in her voice so he tried to cheer her up.

"It's okay we will enjoy the trip together "Putting his right hand on her shoulder .

"Okay " she said with a cheerful voice while blushing .

"Oi Genta he is flirting with her again."

"Conan!" they said with a stony expression on their faces .

"Shoot!" he said loudly and didn't even hesitate to run as fast as he could, on the other side Ai was watching them with a sad smile ' You even enjoy being a kid too Kudo-kun ….. demo why did mom said'

~FLASHBACK~

"I'm really sorry I did a big mistake and you're the one who will be affected by it …. **Atsushi is not **"

_Deep Deep Deep_

"Heeh?" Ai said ' He is what?'

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

"Uhhh what did she want to say?"

~Hakase~

"I'm back" Ai said.

"Oh Ai-kun how is school?"

"Boring." she said coolly.

"Ai-kun I was thinking that you need a break .. like spending more time with the detective boys."

"I'd rather die." Without any other single word she disappeared in the dark. Ai didn't know that there was a bug on her clothes (A/N: from Shinichi bec. She was acting strangely lately.)

~Somewhere else~

'Eh! Why is she asking like that' Conan thought .

"HAYAKU CONAN!" Genta said.

"Hai~" he placed the transmitter and the receiver in his bag and went with the others.

'Lucky you Haibara.'

~Hakase~ (7:00)

Hakase opened the door of the basement slowly.

"Ai-kun can you go to the grocery I need some ingredients." Said hakase shyly.

"Your unbelievable … fine" she said and then went to her room to change her clothes.

"Thank you Ai-kun."

~On the way~

Ai felt the cool breeze on her skin as she hurried through the quiet street. Then this feeling disappeared when she entered the grocery.

~Grocery~

While walking Ai felt something sticky on her t-shirt she brought her right arm and started searching for it till she found the bug that Conan planted.

"Kudo-kun" she said angrily, and threw the bug on the flour.

'That bustard detective freak I'll…'suddenly she felt a known pressure

_Gin?_

_The thought of him converted her cool face to fearful one._

She started looking around until she found a tall man with a silver long hair in black 'Gin' she thought she hid beside the freezer still looking at him.

'Damit' she thought she stayed in her place for 15 minutes scared that gin will come any moment and take het short life. She squeezed her eyelids shut but she was unable to close her mind's eye.

_20_

_30_

_Slowly her eyes started closing slowly till she fell totally asleep._

_Hhhhhh it freezing ._

_Cold._

_I'm all alone now._

_Shotto ,there was a voice._

_More cries ,some angry ,some fearful, echoed in the dark but it what was hard to know if they were real or coming from her mind ._

_It was all black like a soul entering hell alone _

_Gin , where am ? Did he take me away ._

_Did I die?_

"Little girl Little girl."

Ai slowly opened her eyes "Hey little girl are you okay ? Why are u here?" The women questioned.

Ai blinked few times ."What happened"

"We are closing no_" but she was cut off by a fat old man "Oh Ai-kun I found you what are you doing here ?" Hakase said worriedly.

"Besuni I just fell asleep " Hakase looked at her doubtfully ,"Ah gomen for the trouble" He bowed and carried Ai. While the helper was walking them to the exit door Ai noticed that the bug was gone she thought that it got stuck on a person shoe, but what she didn't know that this will help her a lot. And then she fell asleep again.

What will happen next ….

its short but I wasn't in the mood to write anyway so that's why im giving you a big hint

Ai will find Gins diary but how and what will be her reaction?


End file.
